dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Prince of Sparta
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Theecho12457 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KidVegeta (Talk) 18:31, July 6, 2011 DBWi isdoing great, do youand your friend want to join? - In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Extreme's light! 02:30, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Rather then create characters, why not start your story and make Characters along the way as there introduced? Planning ahead can also drag you into a writers block. I am the most brutal man you will ever meet. I am Hell, and Heaven combined into one ass. BardockzEpic 22:13, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I already have the story and it will be posted later. Thank god for Word eh? Aye. Just, heeth my advice. I'm undergoing it thanks to my Salza page. I can feel it comeing. It's the fall of most authors. "Planning ahead" never works. I am the most brutal man you will ever meet. I am Hell, and Heaven combined into one ass. BardockzEpic 00:46, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Are you saying to improvise?--Theecho12457 I have a fan fiction idea. Brocc and Horenso. Tell me what you think. -Lau the G Probably the greatest idea I've ever heard. Should we get Zeon in on it? -Theecho12457 21:04, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Zeon? Hm... I guess Rigor would make the story more interesting. He should be like a side character but the story would revolve around Horenso and Brocc. -Lau the G Great, sounds perfect! -Theecho12457 21:20, May 27, 2012 (UTC) So when should we start? I'm kinda busy with Dragon Ball Z: The Lost Book but I guess we could find some time to work on it. -Lau the G We should start when we get some free time, which I'm sure will be a while for the both of us, for I'm busy with Dragon Ball FL but I think we could start relatively soon. and I must say, I LOVE The Lost Book. -Theecho12457 21:41, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks I never read FL, but I will! So I guess I'll come back to your page in a month or two. -Lau the G Sounds good. Keep up the good work. -Theecho12457 22:09, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, my connection messed up. -Lau the G I'm not sure how long the movie be. Maybe at LEAST 5 chapters. But a character page would be cool. We should discuss this with Zeon, too. -Lau the G Make Horenso go Super Saiyan in the UF movie. -Lau the G Stub So you got a stub, too, huh? -Lau the G Gender Are you a girl or a boy????AREA95000 21:15, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Take a guess bud-Theecho12457 22:40, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey Echo, Lise here, do you want to chat, i want to talk to you about my new series I am Katniss Princess of all Sayains! 18:52, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Youuu dooonnn'ttt knnnooowwww meeeee.... JK :P Re:RP Legends You can probably join later in this one, maybe as a survivor of the town the Original is destroying, or something. -The Always Accepting, Zeon1 Chat Mod Needed! Hello Echo, Will you please come back to chat. Gabe keeps spaming. Ty -Lise Come on chat Okay Can we have a private chat? Lau the G (talk) 01:12, August 2, 2012 (UTC) CAJ wants you to come here. get on chat. Please Please come to chat. We miss you. lol I am Katniss Princess of all Sayains! 20:23, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Omniverse Quest Burning OQ Chapter 4 The beast that walked the streets was monstrous in appearance, but perplexed in spirit. Driven only by raw animalistic instinct, its reptilian form stumbled towards wherever he could hide. As the police lights shined behind him, their glare illuminated the blood stains on the hands of the beast. The lights vexed the monster, causing it to whip its head around. It let out a muffled shriek, which only gave away its position. With no other option, the beast used its massive hands to grab a nearby sewer grate, and pried it off. He threw it aside, scraping against the concrete, giving off small, fiery sparks. He then leapt, nay, slithered, down below into the pit of foulness below the streets. Meanwhile, another form of criminal was being pursued by a different kind of law. However, this criminal was entirely unaware that he faced any opposition. This is exactly what the predator stalking him had intended. This criminal was dashing across the streets, gripping the wallet he had just stolen in his sweaty hand. Suddenly, a shadow appeared from out of nowhere. The criminal turned his head, and at first glance he didn’t believe what he saw. He never had an opportunity to, as his nose was quickly broken by the Dark Knight’s boots. He grabbed his nose, but was knocked down instantly by a swift punch to the face. No Clone Broly will not be the next big then as most people who review my stories say they suck and that i am the second worst writer on this wiki after SS11 Other Ideas Hello, this is Lise, (obviously) I was thinking about doing a cross over DBZ X-Men thingy and I just wanted to see what you think... Fear me, no one knows the depths of power until they've lived my life in full. Make sure that one day you ask me: "What is it like to be alone, all the time? Having no one around you.?" Then I will say my answer. Fear the dark power of me! 18:26, June 23, 2013 (UTC)